


Consensual Carmilla (One Shot)

by NegovanmanTrash



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegovanmanTrash/pseuds/NegovanmanTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura was having a bad day and only one person could make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consensual Carmilla (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very stupid but this is my second fic and it is far from perfect. Pretty short, I know, but that was intentional. Lots of fluff and cute kisses ahead.

Laura dashed into the room and threw herself on the bed, burying her face in her pillow. She let out several sobs, earning more than a worried glance from Carmilla. Usually Carmilla would let a few minutes pass before asking questions so the girl would have calmed down a fraction. However, this time Laura’s sobs grew into full blown groans of sadness rather than slowly diminish.

Carmilla let out a sigh of worry and dropped her book under her pillow while leaving her bed and sitting next to Laura on hers.

“What’s the matter, Creampuff?” The vampire ran her hand through Laura’s hair. “Danny not talking to you again?”

Laura muttered something unintelligible but Carmilla did not push for clearer sentences. Instead, she tried her best to soothe her girlfriend as best as she could, giving her the time she needed to open up.

Carmilla got Laura’s hair out of the way and placed feather-light kisses on the back of her neck, making a fairly slow path of kisses down Laura’s back, pressing her lips against the fabric of her blouse.

“I’m so tired of everything, Carm,” Laura mumbled, swallowing various sobs before they could escape her mouth. “I can’t believe I’m here, at Silas University, a school my father paid so much to get me into and I’m getting nothing but Ds. Ds, Carm. Nothing but Ds.” Laura looked down. “Yeah and I got an F last week on an assignment I worked super hard for. And now I’m going to fail and disappoint my father and everyone and, God, I’m just so tired, Carm.”

Carmilla put a finger under Laura’s chin and lifted her head up so she was looking her in the eyes. “Nothing to worry about cupcake, you can always ask the TA for some help.”

Laura groaned.  “No, Carm. I can’t do that anymore.” She sighed. “Even if I wanted to, Danny can only help with one of the multiple Ds I’m getting. Plus she’s not talking to me. This morning, before class, I went up to her and asked her for a pen. I had at least five pens with me but I wanted to talk to her. You know how I hate arguing, but she just turned around and walked away as if I’m the bad guy in the whole Kirsch situation.” Laura paused. “And maybe I am, Carm, I don’t know anymore.” She held her hands over her eyes and started sobbing uncontrollably again.

Carmilla rested a hand on Laura’s back, pulling her closer to her. “Don’t cry, Cupcake,” she said. “It will be fine.”

Laura lifted her head and looked at Carmilla through hazy eyes. Her eyes traced the shape of Carmilla’s face to her eyes, down the length of her nose and focused on her lips. Realising what Laura was hinting at, Carmilla slid her hand up Laura’s neck, under her hair and pulled her into a slow and gentle kiss.

“Carmilla...” Laura started with a smile in between kisses.

“Let me take the pain away, Cupcake,” Carmilla put a leg around Laura’s waist and climbed on top of the girl, kissing her hungrily. Although Laura did not object to Carmilla’s spontaneous behaviour, when Carmilla started playing with the hem of Laura’s jeans, she pulled away.

“Not in the mood, cutie?” Carmilla smirked, kissing Laura gently, placing her lips around hers as though they were glass and could break at any moment.

Laura smile. “I really don’t feel like, Carm. Do you mind if-” Laura began.

“Whatever you want, Laura.” Carmilla smiled, carefully lifting Laura’s hand up to her mouth and kissing her knuckles.

Laura’s shoulders dropped in relief. She was not worried that the vampire would not comply, however, she _was_ worried that it would seem like she was pushing Carmilla away. Oh, how she loved the supernatural being in front of her. She loved her more than she loved the stars and the moon at night, more than the strong light of the sun through the blinds on a lazy Sunday morning. After meeting Carmilla, it felt like the sun shone brighter and there were more stars in the sky, and maybe it was true. Maybe the sparks they both felt had this amazing impact on their own personal universe, allowing it bloom with beauty and brightness.

“Carm,” Laura murmured. “I love you.” She looked away from the vampire, knowing that a centuries old girl would not waste time loving a clumsy 19-year-old.

“Cupcake, you have no idea how you make me feel. Sometimes, I can swear that my heart started beating again just by looking at you, my fair maiden. I love you so much, Laura. I have centuries of love to give and it all belongs to you.” Carmilla placed a hand on each side of Laura’s face and smiled, watching a tear roll down her left cheek.

The vampire kissed her again but this time, without the ferocity. She was not kissing her hungrily but slow and passionately with want and need to have bodies pressed against each other, lips on lips.

But, that is what they both wanted. Only that. They didn’t want it to end up being sexual and too physical. All they wanted was to feel the heat of each other’s lips on their own and pull each other closer and closer until there was absolutely no space between their bodies.

“Laura?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Hope you like it. If you do (or don't) like it, say something, give some feedback, it is greatly appreciated.  
> Yours Truly,  
> NT.


End file.
